Office M
by The Woolly Llama
Summary: After the Tri-Wizard Tournament Harry is sought out by MI5 agent Michael Bidston, who works Office M. See what happens when Harry has the support of professionals.


Buckingham Palace, The Queens Personal Office, 1945

Elizabeth sat alone in her office going through the various progress reports that had been brought to her about the various ceremonies and visits she would be leading for their heroes, those that still stand and those that laid down their life. When she was suddenly interrupted by an unknown voice appearing out of thin air.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt, your Majesty, and surprise you like this out of the blue. I mean you no harm but I feel we must talk about a very important matter that can't be pushed aside." And with that there was a shimmer in the air and a young man in his mid twenties appeared standing in salute to the Queen, he had short cut black hair grey eyes and wore military dress uniform that indicated he was a member of the SAS.

"You had better have a very good reason for breaking in here, otherwise you will be facing heavy charges." She spoke with steel in her voice masking her surprise at having a wizard appear before her.

"Indeed I do your Majesty, I don't know if you know this or not but magic is real and I am a wizard." He then proceeded to pull his wand and conjure a small tabby.

"Yes, I had surmised that already. The Royal Family has known about magic for centuries and there has been a treaty in place for just as long, making you my subject." She once more replied with steel, but nonetheless still impressed with the little display.

"That's good to hear, that will make what I have to say easier to understand. As I'm sure you're able to surmise from my presence the war was not only fought by non-magicals, but we didn't only fight alongside our non-magical counterparts but among ourselves. While Hitler was indeed the leader of the Axis Powers he was also supported in his rise to power by a wizard of the name Gellert Grindelwald, he lead his own magical forces against the allied magical powers and was met with quicker success. He was initially uncontested from 1937 with people joining up with him, agreeing with his idea of world domination and standing above the non-magicals as their masters; but as the years went by and he conquered more countries people started fighting back but no one could defeat him; he was that powerful and skilled." The young man spoke with deadly seriousness.

"He and his forces were thankfully defeated August 3rd this year. Had he not been stopped their may very well have been a lull in the war for non-magicals but eventually our war would have spilled over into the non-magical world and the general public and military would have been alerted to our existence and Grindelwald's aims and a new world war would have very likely broken out and seen further death and destruction."

"This war has left its mark on both our worlds; despite Grindelwald's defeat there are many among the old magical families around the world who still hold the belief that it is their natural right to rule over non-magicals. The reason I have come to you about this is that I am worried that if left unchecked in the future another wizard or witch with a similar ideology will rise and due the magical worlds bigotry and lack of communication and willingness to work together they reap terror across the land once more. What I ask of you is that you see about setting up an organisation whose sole aim it is is to handle magical threats." He finished with his earnest plea. Elizabeth sat the whole time listening to him taking note of his body language and facial expression and found that he was genuine in his speech. After over ten minutes of silence she spoke once more.

"Thank you for bringing your worries to me, I and a number of my predecessors have had similar worries to yourself but haven't had the means to enact something of this nature due to none of us being magical or having ties to the magical world. If you're willing to aid us in this and initially act as our liaison we may be able to set something up with MI5." With this a smile broke out on the soldiers face.

* * *

Luton, 1987

"So Mr. Bidston, what do you say, are you interested in our offer?"

Michael Bidston had been out of Hogwarts for seven months now and still found himself working as a waiter. He had graduated third in his year, managing to claim Outstandings in Transfiguration, Charms, Defence Against The Dark Arts, Potions, Ancient Runes; with Exceeds in Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology. They were hard earned but he had persevered, even when he was on the precipice of unconsciousness from lack of sleep and he was damn proud of it to.

He had left Hogwarts with his head held high thinking that the world would be his for the taking, that he had shown those haughty Purebloods who the boss was. But was cruelly hit with the truth that none of it mattered, all the hard work he had done, no matter how many accelaides he claimed, none of it mattered, he stood no chance of succeeding in this magical world all because of the ignorant bigotry that infested this society.

This embittered him greatly and he fell into a depression feeling that he had wasted the last seven years of his life and that he had been lied to by his teachers who had pushed him to do better, saying that he would go places despite knowing what a lie that really was. In truth he also blamed himself for not noticing sooner, too caught up in his daydreams.

In the end Michael had needed to settle for waiting tables to make ends meet, so that he could take night classes for his A-Levels all so he could find some meaningful and fulfilling employment.

So you can imagine his surprise when one day, on the way home after his shift, he was approached out of the blue by a well dressed man who offered to take him to dinner and talk about a job opportunity.

The two walked over three streets and into the Bhojan Kee Dukaan, a small indian restaurant.

"I think I will start with a bottle of Cobra, Kakori Kebabs and the poppadoms with chutney and for main I would like a Chicken Balti with Peshwari naan. What about you Michael?" The stranger asked good naturedly.

"I'll have the same but with the Aloo and Dal Ki Tikki instead of Kakori Kebabs and a Chicken Tikka Masala and plain naan, formy main." Michael finished handing over the menu. They both sat in silence waiting for their drinks to arrive.

"So introductions are in order I suppose, my name is Dominic Pierson. I work with MI5 in Office M." He finished introducing himself as their drinks arrived and indicated for Michael to ask his questions, who was looking slightly frightened.

Taking a few seconds to compose himself Michael spoke. "What would MI5 want with me? As far as I know I haven't consorted with any terrorist or criminal elements, unless the restaurant that I work at is just a front."

"You're a smart young man Michael, and no doubt your mind is jumping to some pretty rude conclusions; probably read one to many spy thrillers. But allow me to allay your fears, I am not hear to abduct to you and take you to some facility to be cut up and experimented on. As I said when we first met I have a proposition for you, one I think you will jump at." Dominic finished with a chuckle, watching Michael fidget.

"All right then what is your offer and what is Office M?"

"Office M, as I said earlier, is a joint branch of MI5 and MI6, it focuses on magical matters to national security. It was set up in the first year after World War II at the Queens instruction by the then heads of MI5 and MI6 with the help of a First Gen wizard, who was the impetuous of it all." Dominic paused to let that sink in and add some Imli chutney to his poppadoms.

"It was initially met with slow progress and little success in the purely magic matters, as finding a First Gen or No Gen in the first place was not easy, but there were tell tale signs that made finding them doable; but even then there wasn't a lot of success in the information gathering departments as their agents were restricted in where they could go and who they could interact with due to their blood status."

"In the interim Office M would conduct experiments with magic making their own discoveries and advancements, improving teaching methods, medical practices and field equipment. As a result Office M was met with great success in non-magical matters such as assassinations and information removal, allowing us to thwart many attempts on our country and bringing down plenty of questionable organisations; we also liaise with Scotland Yard when they get stumped but that doesn't happen often, and proving the worth of Office M." Dominic finished, tucking into his curry once more giving michael the chance to gather his thoughts.

"I see, so you want me join you and act as something like a spy or agent then? With training in how to fight and the like?" Michael spoke after a couple minutes.

"Certainly, if you wanted to work as a field agent you would receive field training in active areas such as wands, firearms, unarmed and armed combat as well as training in the subtler areas of espionage. Or if you wanted work as a researcher we would make earning your degrees and masteries a priority." Was Dominics happy reply.

"This all sounds too good to be true." Michael spoke warily.

"It just goes to show how much we value your abilities. Unlike the magical side we recognise the potential that exists in combining magic and science, since we started we have made numerous advances that have not only made life easier but saved lives. I think it was two years ago that we gave the boffins two new projects stemming from the same source, brooms. Someone realised that you lot all fly around on self propelling fuelless sticks and that the concept can be applied to space flight and a new cheaper, renewable and cleaner fuel source. If they succeed in these projects it will not only net a lot of money thus increasing our budget make the world a better place by granting modernisation to more of the world and removing the need to go to war for resources." He finished with excitement.

"I guess that is a good point. You said things started out slow and with little success due to lack of people from the magical side, is that still the case?"

"No, with the advancement in technology we have been able to find First Gens with greater ease so our numbers have picked. But with the passing of the last war we were able to entice a number of Purebloods to our side, many of them lost family or felt that their Ministry wasn't doing enough to combat that Voldemort fellow; and so using the information that they gave us we performed tactical strikes on the death eater lot. From my understanding we had far better success than the Aurors. So Mr. Bidston, what do you say, are you interested in our offer?"

"All right I'll bite you have piqued my interest and this is no doubt going to be more fulfilling than working as a waiter." Michael quipped with a smile.

"Excellent I'll pass on contact details to you tomorrow. Do have any other questions?"

"Just one, how did you come to know about magic? I was told that it had been secret for centuries."

"Wizards and Witches aren't as well hidden or subtle as they like to think and with advancements in surveillance technology it's actually becoming more and more obvious. Afterall you can't obliviate a camera, so while I won't be able to look upon the Leaky Cauldron without touching someone I can look at it through a screen or piece of paper; plus just because you're invisible doesn't mean you don't give off heat or reflect radio waves. Due to their stagnation the magicals have not kept up with us and we are coming up with more and more ways to find them. I tell you what though Diagon Alley is interesting to look at through a satellite feed, it's like a folded space, really warping reality." With that they both moved onto other topics as they continued their meal.


End file.
